Goods may be separately licensed for use in different jurisdictions. For example, a Prada™ purse may be made specifically for the Mexican market. This purse may be slightly different than the US version, and may be sold for a different price. However once the item is sold, it is difficult to keep it from entering another jurisdiction.
Gray goods are goods that are licensed for use only in a certain jurisdiction, but then used in another different jurisdiction. This has become a difficult problem with clothing and furnishings such as purses and other designer goods. It is also a problem with electronic items.